


Movie Night

by NightmareAntagonist



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Gen, Gender Neutral Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareAntagonist/pseuds/NightmareAntagonist
Summary: Being sick sucks, being alone sucks. But there's always someone willing to make a sacrifice for your comforts sake.





	

Being sick was never fun to you. Having to spend the day in bed, having nothing to do and nobody else to accompany you was something you definitely didn’t enjoy. Sure you appreciated your own peace every now and then, but it got lonely after couple of days having no one else except your roommate around, and even they didn’t really want to spend too much time in the room, being afraid of catching your cold, or whatever else sickness they thought you had.

Clicking away on your laptop you let out a quiet yawn, followed by a set of coughs that made you sink deeper under your blanket, eyes narrowing at your laptop screen. You had no real idea of what to do, you had already crawled through everything in your YouTube subscription box from the past two weeks that you had missed due to busy study schedule, and there was nothing that interested you at the moment. You didn’t really want to stare at your screen anymore anyways, you were really craving for some company at this point honestly.

As if it read your mind, your phone beeped on the side of your pillow. Eyes dragging down to it, you picked it up, clicking open the message you had gotten - you were used to this by now, people contacting you to ask if you felt better or wishing you to feel better, it was a theme that had been going on for a couple of days now. This time it was a message from Luke, who was someone who almost on a daily basis asked you now how you were feeling. You two had been friends for a long while now, spending a lot of time together just jamming to music or playing games, ever since you had been paired up for a school project earlier the year. You had found Luke to be a guy who was very easy to come along with, and apparently he was feeling the same way about you, considering how much time you two spent together.

Which is why it was such a big bummer to him that you were bedridden for days to end at the moment. Not that he would be as lonely as you were feeling in the emptiness of your room, he had his other friends and the rest of the Hidden Block guys to spend his time with, but he also really liked to spend time with you. That’s why it wasn’t a big surprise to you that he texted you, but the content of the text surprised you a bit more since you were expecting more of a ‘how you doing’ kind of a note from him.

'Which one, one or two?’

You blinked at the text, trying to decode his cryptic message, but ending up giving up surprisingly fast as another cough fit took you over instead, making you feel lightheaded as breathing was pretty hard. Shaking your head as you sneezed, you quickly typed a text back to him.

'Two, I guess?’

You set the phone down, eyes turning back towards your laptop as you waited for your phone to ding at you again, getting some kind of an explanation or secretive, coy response back from Luke. As you got nothing however, you slowly forgot that you were waiting for a reply as you continued to click along on your laptop, trying to find something to do.

After a while you jumped, hearing a knock coming from your door. You didn’t really expect to get any visitors, nobody wanted to catch your terrible cold - and you didn’t really want to give it to anyone either so you had told people to just wait until you felt better before approaching you again - and your roommate rarely got people trying to find them from your room either. Pulling the blanket from the bed over your shoulders you carefully stood up on your feet, stopping for a moment to balance yourself up. You weren’t really used to standing up in your current condition so it took you a while to waddle your way to the door and push it open, meeting the smiling face of Luke’s beaming back at you, a blanket of his own wrapped around his shoulders.

"What are you doing here? I don’t want you to catch my cold,“ you pouted at him, listening the little laughing coming from him as the boy just pushed past you inside the room. Letting out a little sigh you closed the door after him before turning to look at Luke making his way across the room, plopping down on your bed before he readjusted the blanket around his shoulders, sending you a smile.

"I think it’s too late for that,” he chuckled, and for the first time you caught the sound of his rather hoarse sounding voice before the sniffed quietly. Shaking your head you walked to the bed, settling yourself down on it next to Luke as he pulled two movies from under his blanket to show to you.

"Since we are both sick now, we can hold a movie marathon together. I thought about asking you which one you’d like to see, but we might as well watch both.“

You just nodded your head as his tired eyes beamed at you, feeling slightly bad that you had apparently gotten him sick at some point as you watched him pull the laptop closer to you to on the bed before starting to insert the first DVD in the computer, but at the same time being quite thankful that you had unintentionally done that because now you had some company to spend your time with.


End file.
